ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Link to Sonja
Before she can take a seat, Reia suddenly has a headache again. Kiva and Presea hold her steady. Presea: Are you okay? Genis: Here, have some water. - Reia drinks some water, handed over by Genis. Reia: Thank you, Genis. Kiva: Another headache? Reia: The perfume's side effect.. Genis: Huh? What side effect?? Reia: The perfume holds to my potential, but it somehow causes headaches to its host. Kiva: And its affecting my master for some time. Presea: I assume if we connect this link, then the sickness will be gone? Kiva: Yep. - Kiva and a few others finally decided to seat and their meals have already prepared. Reia: Oh, ramen. Haven't have this in a long while.. Kiva: I know, master. Reia: Did you have the same dish as I am? Kiva: Pretty much. Reia: I see. Genis: That headache you just have.. Something happened this time? Reia: Just words.. Kiva: Yeah. Genis: Wait a second.. You can actually understand her mind, Kiva??? Kiva: Well, no. But sometimes I can understand what's she saying. Presea: Reia, what words? Reia: It feels like..encouragement.. Kiva: Sonja? What did she say?? Reia: I.. I don't know. All she said was 'I know you can do it'. Kiva: Gosh.. Presea: It seems she has faith in you, Reia. Reia: (Faith...) Yeah, she still has. Genis: Say, Reia.. Can you tell us about your first promise to Sonja? Kiva: Well, master? Reia: It was a promise to Master Oogway. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: To make this simple, and without getting confused, I traveled to Sonja's world more often. But then, he made a promise for me to protect Sonja. When rumors hit about her sudden change, I was worried that she had forgotten me again.. Presea: Again??? Kiva: Well, Reia saved two worlds from being declined, but that costs Sonja's memories of my master. Reia: I won't let history repeat itself on Sonja. It's just...unbearable...if this happen again.. Presea: Like a time loop... Kiva: Yep, that pretty much sums it up unless we do something about it. Reia: Yeah... It's my responsibility to protect her and I am not throwing away my shot! Presea: Agreed. She is a good friend to all of us. We have to protect her! Kiva: Totally. We can do this! - After the dinner, the gang decided to walk along with the two auto-pilot tour cars. Luckily, Nathan Drake has a tour-like carriage for the extra guests. Ratchet: Huh.. Good thinking, Drake. Kiva: Yeah. Let's get going. - The gang took seats in the cars, while Kiva sit next to Terra, who has been thinking about Sonja's fate if their plan was suscessful. Kiva: So, Terra. You're thinking about Sonja's fate? Terra: Not in the worst way, but I wonder if this 'Maline' person can fill her side of the agreement? Kiva: Well, I hope so. She's the only chance we got. Terra: Yeah, we'll find a way to help Sonja. Kiva: Totally.. Anything else on your mind? Terra: Well, I was thinking when this is over, maybe you and I could have a dinner for two? Kiva: That's wonderful, Terra. - The gang finally began their tour throughout Jurassic Park. At first, it's very quiet, filling with disappointment. But, from what they are about to see, the disappointment thoughts will fade. Category:Scenes